Service
by esspadass
Summary: Laptop Shouto tidak bisa menyala. Ia menemukan tempat dengan banner nyentrik dan pemilik toko yang menarik. SERVIS MIDORIYA IZUKU ADALAH SERVIS TERBAIK DI IKEBUKURO. ANDA PUAS, SAYA SENANG : )) Jantung Shouto kok berdetak kencang? [ shouto x izuku ] au! Bahasa dialog engga baku, OOC, slight kacchako #OFATODODEKU


**Disclaimer:** Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Todoroki Shoto x Midoriya Izuku

Shonen-ai, alternative universe, OOC, typo (s), uninnocent-employee!shoto(27 y.o) tukang servis!izuku (20 y.o), bahasa percakapan tidak baku, slight kacchako. Rate T semi M sedikit #what

Fanfik ringan saya persembahkan untuk event #OFATODODEKU yang digagas oleh **shirocchin**.

* * *

 **service**

Shouto baru selesai membersihkan diri. Rambutnya masih menitikkan air. Ia memakai celana hitam panjang dan bertelanjang dada. Handuk melingkar di leher, sesekali ia gunakan untuk menyeka rambutnya yang basah. Pria itu berjalan menuju kulkas lantas membukanya dan mengambil air mineral dingin. Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Kota tidak pernah sepi, dipenuhi oleh ribuan manusia yang berjalan kesana kemari. Mereka yang sendiri ataupun yang berpasangan. Shouto menyibak gorden, merasa cukup untuk memberi matanya kepuasan pada dunia luar di akhir pekan. Ia membuka tutup botol lalu menekan tombol on pada laptopnya. Akhir pekan seharusnya ia bisa libur dari pekerjaan, namun laporan administrasi dari berbagai divisi harus segera ia periksa. Tidak mendesak sebenarnya, namun pria tersebut tidak mau membuang waktu dengan percuma.

Alis Shouto naik ketika ia mendengar bunyi tit tit dari lapotopnya, begitu panjang dan tidak mau berhenti. Mengganggu telinga dan laptopnya enggan untuk menyala. Berapa kali pun Shouto menekan tombol, layar tetap hitam. Hanya ada kursor yang muncul ke permukaan screen, bergerak-gerak. Ia mencoba membuka baterainya, namun tidak ada perubahan kecil pun yang terjadi. Shouto memandang laptopnya, berpikir untuk membeli yang baru dan membuang yang lama namun mengurungkan niatnya setelah mengingat berpuluh-puluh file penting yang tersimpan di dalam harddisk internal.

Ia harus ke tempat servis laptop.

Walaupun agak malas, Shouto segera memakai kemeja hitam yang baru keluar dari laundry an, menyisir rambutnya rapi, menghabiskan sandwich isi tunanya dan bergegas mengambil laptopnya yang mogok menyala.

"Mungkin aku juga harus membeli stock susu," Ia mencoba berpikir hal baik lainnya.

Izuku bersenandung, memegang koas kecil untuknya disapukan ke layar sebuah laptop. Busa pembersih disemprotkan ke bagian layar lalu di lap dengan sedemikian hati-hati agar tidak terjadi hal tidak diinginkan seperti goresan atau retakan. Izuku menggeleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan, bisa-bisa pemiliknya tidak mau membayar sejumlah uang dan malah ia sendiri yang mengganti kerugian. Ia bisa dobel rugi. Hanya membayangkannya saja sudah amat menyakitkan. Ia menarik napas. Tenang, Izuku, tenang...

Berbicara tentang pria yang pipinya dihiasi sejumlah bintik-bintik lucu tersebut, Izuku adalah seorang mahasiswa semester empat jurusan ekonomi yang merangkap menjadi tukang servis laptop dan ponsel pintar yang membuka lapak di tengah kota Ikebukuro yang diapit oleh dua toko elektronik besar dan mewah. Cobaan sekali memang bagi dirinya sebagai pekerja muda di bidang usaha jasa tersebut. Di samping itu juga, bannernya yang terbuat dari bahan kain yang kalau kepanasan kehujanan akan mengelupas dan warnanya belel dalam kurun waktu enam bulan—tentu saja kalah besar dibanding papan reklame dua toko elit yang selalu bersinar terang kala malam terbuat dari besi anti karatan, Izuku tanpa melewatkan satu menit pun selalu memanjatkan doa agar orang tidak terpincut membeli laptop baru alih-alih membetulkannya di lapak servis yang telah satu tahun ia buka tersebut.

Pelanggannya cukup untuk membuatnya rutin makan pagi, siang dan malam namun tidak bisa memenuhi keinginannya untuk membeli daging wagu. Apa kabar daging mahal dan enak? Izuku menyusut air mata yang menggenang.

Alasan Izuku bertahan di tempat sana adalah tak lain dan tak bukan karena uang dan sewa lapak murah—tentu saja murah, pemilik sebelumnya sudah putus asa dengan ketidak strategis-an tempat tersebut. Izuku punya _skill_ di bidang memperbaiki laptop. Lumayan untuk menyambung hidup di kota besar serba mahal ini. Walaupun lapak Izuku bagaikan tembaga diantara dua permata swavorski, tetapi tembaga adalah tembaga. Tetap ada segelintir orang yang memilih tembaga ketimbang si swavorski. Alasannya ya karena perbedaan kelas, gaya hidup, juga masing-masing kebutuhan.

 _Tuhan selalu adil pada hambanya, Izuku._ Nasihat sang mama selalu terngiang di kepala pemuda berambut hijau tersebut.

Setelah merasa laptop yang dipegangnya bersih, Izuku menyimpannya di lemari lalu mengirim pesan pada pada sang pemilik mengabarkan bahwa semuanya sudah kembali normal sedia kala. Baru saja lelaki berambut ikal itu menuntaskan jus mangga yang ia beli tadi pagi untuknya mengganjal perut—iya Izuku sedang menghemat di akhir bulan— suara bel yang menggantung di atas pintu masuk, berbunyi.

"Woah, Uraraka- _chan_ dan...ukh Kacchan..." Izuku menegang sejenak sambil meremas gelas plastik jus ketika melihat bahwa salah satu dari dua manusia yang masuk ke dalam tokonya adalah Katsuki. Pacar Ochako yang galak dan garang. Ia memang tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan teman se-SMA nya tersebut.

"Tempat busuk apaan ini?"

 _See?_

"Ish, gak boleh gitu, Bakugo- _kun_. Deku- _kun_ masih kuliah udah punya kerjaan. Lha kamu yang masih minta uang ke bibi Mitsuki?"

Izuku makin merasa menciut ketika melihat muka Katsuki yang memerah malu dan marah. Ochako mengabaikan cerocosan kejam dari Katsuki dan menghampiri Izuku.

"Kebetulan aku lagi jalan di tengah kota. Sekalian aja mampir buat bawa laptopku. Gimana? Udah beres 'kan?" tanya Ochako ramah. Izuku kembali merasa termurnikan melihat muka ceria gadis tersebut.

"Baru aja selesai. Aku tadi mengirim pesan ke Uraraka- _chan_. Belum di cek ya?" Izuku berkata sambil memberikan laptop lengkap dengan tasnya.

"Eh, masa sih—"

"HAH?! MAKSUD LO APAAN SMS-AN SAMA CEWEK INI?!" Katsuki menendang kursi plastik sampai menjungking terbalik.

"EEHHH M-maksudku, a-aku cuman ngabarin k-kalo laptopnya udah selese. G-gitu doang k-kok. Sumpah!" Izuku mundur ke belakang pelan-pelan. Ochako kemudian memberikan sejumlah uang dan lekas menarik lengan Katsuki, tidak mau kalau tempat kerja temannya tersebut hancur.

"Apaan sih cemburu ke yang begituan. Oke, Deku- _kun_. Makasih ya. Nanti kapan-kapan kalo laptopku ngadat, aku ke sini lagi, tapi semoga engga ngadat lagi sih haha—astaga jelek banget muka kamu, Bakugo- _kun_ ," Mereka lalu pergi dengan masih memperdebatkan soal pesan Izuku dan Katsuki yang berteriak marah-marah, mengancam pemuda mungil itu bahwa urusan mereka belum selesai.

Izuku memegang dadanya dan menghembuskan napas lega. Benar-benar orang yang tempramental sekali. Ia mengambil uang yang diberikan Ochako dan menyadari kalau jumlahnya lebih dari yang harus dibayarkan. Izuku harus memberikan kembaliannya besok, atau mungkin lebih baik ia mentransferkannya. Ia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Katsuki. Bisa-bisa hidupnya tidak tenang selamanya.

Izuku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari membetulkan kursi yang ditendang Katsuki, berusaha mengusir pikiran tersebut. Ia harus tetap tenang.

Tring.

"Selamat datang!"

Shouto berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang padat. Bahunya sesekali bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Ia lihat setiap etalase dan berhenti di depan toko elektronik yang menjual ponsel pintar dan berbagai macam laptop yang terpampang di dalam lemari-lemari elit dan mewah. Ia berpikir lama, tidak memedulikan orang-orang yang mengeluh kalau dirinya menghalangi pejalan kaki lainnya. Tetapi file-file yang sudah ia sortir sedemikian rapi kembali menghantui pikiran dan ia meneruskan perjalanan mencari jasa pelayanan servis laptop.

"Bangke! Jalan yang bener!"

Seorang pria berambut abu berteriak kesal karena Shouto berhenti mendadak, membuat orang tersebut menubruk punggungnya yang keras dan berotot. "Sori," ucap Shouto enteng tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Lo manis kalo marah gitu, Shigaraki,"

"Diem lo, babi!"

SERVIS MIDORIYA IZUKU ADALAH SERVIS TERBAIK DI IKEBUKURO. ANDA PUAS, SAYA SENANG : ))

Wow. Judul yang nyentrik.

Shouto memutar otaknya kala melihat banner tersebut. Ia tidak tahu yang dimaksud servis itu memang servis laptop atau servis alat-alat lainnya seperti servis mesin cuci atau kompor. Ia akhirnya paham setelah melihat ilustrasi laptop dan ponsel yang berada di bawah kalimat dengan panah yang bersambung ke dalam ilustrasi tersebut. Apa ini? Usaha untuk menghemat dana?

Ia melihat dua remaja yang baru keluar dengan si lelaki berambut blond ash memaki-maki dengan mulutnya yang maju ke depan dan kening mengkerut. Shouto menggidikan bahu. Anak jaman sekarang ada-ada saja kelakuannya.

Bel berbunyi ketika kakinya melangkah masuk. Ia lihat seorang pemuda pendek sedang memungut kursi yang sepertinya telah terpelanting.

"Selamat datang!"

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut berwarna hijau, menyapanya dengan ramah dan bernada ceria. Tidak lupa senyum yang menghias wajah kecilnya terpatri begitu tulus dan sempurna. Shouto celingukan, melihat isi ruangan yang berwarna pastel lembut berdominasi warna hijau muda. Ada lemari kaca yang menjadi penyekat antara ruangan tersebut, dengan berbagai isi barang-barang jualan seperti mouse, keyboard, speaker. Berjejer rapi beberapa laptop dan ponsel berbentuk persegi panjang. Oh. Ini benar-benar servis laptop.

"Permisi. Laptopku tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa menyala. Apa kau bisa memeriksanya?"

Seketika Izuku teringat bendera negara Indonesia ketika tatapannya tertuju pada rambut pria yang baru masuk dengan menjinjing tas yang pastinya berisi laptop.

Tentu saja Izuku bisa. Kalau tidak ahli, Izuku mana berani membuka lapak dengan titel se ekstrim banner di depan.

"Keluhannya gimana aja, _sir_?"

Shouto menjawabnya dengan kalem walaupun merasa aneh dengan kata 'keluhan' yang dilontarkan Izuku. Seperti seorang dokter saja.

"Dia tidak mau menyala dan mengeluarkan bunyi panjang,"

Kemudian Shouto menyodorkan laptopnya lalu duduk di kursi plastik berwarna biru yang disediakan. Izuku lantas segera membuka laptop dan menekan tombol _on_ setelah sebelumnya meminta izin. Bunyi panjang melengking kembali terdengar, menggaung bersahutan dengan lagu The Chainsmoker yang terputar di toko. Telinga Shouto terasa gatal.

"Hmm... Kayaknya laptop ini harus dibersihkan. Bunyi panjang yang engga berhenti menandakan kalau ram nya bermasalah. Mungkin ada debu yang menyumbat atau kapsitas yang sudah ngelewatin ambang batas. Kalau cuman debu, kita cukup membersihkannya dengan membongkar dulu laptop, tetapi kalau ramnya melewati batas, tuan bisa mengganti atau menambah ram. Tapi bisa juga power supply nya yang bermasalah sih. Untuk tindakan awal, laptop ini akan kubersihkan terlebih dahulu saja ya,"

Izuku menggeser-geser kursor dengan layar yang tidak menampilkan apapun selain warna hitam. Ia kemudian menyadari calon pelanggan di depannya diam memerhatikannya berbicara.

"Eh, oh! Maaf. Kebiasaan menyerocos begini, duh..." Izuku menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kaku dan tertawa patah-patah. Ia lihat pria itu tetap menatapnya lurus. Mata Izuku bergerak gelisah.

 _Lucu sekali anak ini_. gumam Shouto dalam hati.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Jadi ini akan menghabiskan berapa banyak waktu? Ada file penting di dalam laptop tersebut," Shouto berkata dengan kalem, tidak melepaskan tatapannya sama sekali. Benar-benar lurus.

"Oh, engga bakal lama, _sir_. Paling satu jam juga udah beres. Itu kalau memang masalahnya debu atau ada salah satu mesin yang terjepit. Tapi saya yakin memang itu masalahnya deh,"

Shouto menggumam.

"Bagaimana, _sir_? Engga akan makan waktu yang lama kok. S-saya bahkan bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu empat puluh—eh tiga puluh menit kalau memang mendesak," tanya Izuku semi deg-degan. Ia khawatir pria yang sedang duduk di depan mengurungkan niatannya untuk menyervis laptopnya.

Shouto bisa sih menunggu kalau cuman satu jam. Ia juga malas untuk keluar berdesak-desakan dengan manusia lain.

"Aku menunggu di sini saja kalau begitu,"

"O-oke, siap, sir! Saya akan segera membetulkannya sekarang juga,"

Shouto kemudian duduk menunggu, memerhatikan Izuku yang mulai membongkar laptopnya, dengan hati-hati membuka satu per satu baut menggunakan obeng yang bermacam-macam bentuknya yang sama sekali Shouto tidak pahami. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, isi laptop telah dikeluarkan. Ada banyak kotoran yang berserakan di atas kaca. Izuku sebenarnya merasa _nervous_ diperhatikan oleh orang ketika ia bekerja. Apalagi orang tersebut sama sekali tidak mengucapkan satu patah kata. Izuku melihat ada tumpukan debu yang menggumpal disela-sela kerangka yang menghubungkan tombol on dengan speaker.

"Ah. Sudah kuduga memang ini masalahnya. Wow...Laptop anda kotor sekali, sir," guman Izuku pada dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih komentarnya," ujar Shouto.

"Oh engga, engga. Maksud saya, anda pasti seorang pekerja keras karena bisa dilihat dari laptop ini, hehe," jawab Izuku cepat-cepat, khawatir membuat pria di depan sana tersinggung. Mulut, hati-hati, mulut...

" _Etto_...Kebanyakan masalah yang menimpa laptop orang karena debu sepele ini. Tetapi kebanyakan orang juga malah memilih membeli laptop baru ketimbang memperbaikinya. Padahal _'kan_ sangat disayangkan," ucap Izuku, menggoyangkan koas kecil agar debu terangkat.

" _Souka_ ," Respon singkat Shouto melemaskan otot Izuku. Setidaknya pria itu mendengarkan ajakan obrolannya.

"Saya tidak begitu mengerti orang jaman sekarang. Padahal laptop bisa diperiksa terlebih dahulu. Siapa tahu _'kan_ masalahnya engga ribet kaya sekarang ini. Dari pada membeli yang baru 'kan membuang-buang uang ya, _sir_?"

Sejujurnya Shouto juga ingin membeli laptop baru. Alasannya agar lebih cepat dan mudah. Kalau uang sih tidak jadi masalah, ia punya banyak uang, bukan sombong—tidak apa-apa sih sombong memang ia punya banyak uang kok. Tetapi file administrasi kantor membuatnya menarik napas panjang karena ini bersangkutan dengan nyawa perusahaan. Keputusannya untuk memilih masuk ke dalam toko servis laptop ini ternyata membawanya kepada pria kecil manis yang murah senyum dan senang mengobrol. _Tidak buruk juga_. Guman Shouto di dalam hati.

"Kamu ini magang di sini? Bosnya mana?"

Izuku mengangkat kepalanya, menatap pria yang tengah menyilangkan sebelah kakinya.

"Engga, _sir_. Saya yang punya tempat ini, hehe,"jawabnya dengan ringan. Ia kembali membersihkan bagian kipas yang penuh dengan gumpalan debu menggunakan tisu.

Shouto menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kamu masih SMA 'kan?"

"Waduh...Saya udah kuliah, _sir_. Mahasiswa semester empat,"

"Oh,"

Izuku tertawa patah-patah. Ia sudah terbiasa dianggap anak SMA. Mempunyai badan mungil untuk ukuran laki-laki memang begini resikonya. Izuku tidak mengeluh kok. Bisa bernapas saja sudah bersyukur.

"Ambil jurusan apa?"

"Hah? Oh. Anu...eng...ekonomi akuntansi,"

Shouto menatap lurus, memerhatikan warna rambut hijau yang pemuda mungil itu punya. Hijau seperti ganggang laut. Dari dekat, bintik-bintik kecil lucu menghiasi wajah Izuku. Bibirnya bergerak, meniupkan udara pada salah satu bagian laptop yang tidak ia ketahui apa. Izuku mengerjapkan mata karena debu masuk ke dalam penglihatannya. Shouto terus memerhatikan tanpa berniat mengalihkan pada objek yang lain. Pemuda di depan sana terlihat serius pada pekerjaannya.

"Oh! Saya hampir lupa. Mau minum apa, _sir_? Aduh, maaf nih jadi engga enak saya kelupaan nawarin," Izuku membalikkan badan, membuka kulkas berukuran kecil dan membungkuk.

"Engga usah. Aku di sini untuk menyervis laptopku,"

"Ehh ini termasuk ke pelayanan kok. Di sini ada _ocha_ rasa madu, jus jeruk dan susu strawberry. Mau yang mana, sir? Tenang... Ini gratis kok, hehe,"

Shouto mendengarkan dialog panjang. Suaranya entah kenapa menggelitik dirinya. Terdengar lucu sekali ke telinga. Ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu susu strawberry saja,"

Izuku keluar dari balik ruangan bersekatkan lemari kaca dan menyerahkan susu kotak berwarna merah muda.

"Woaah saya engga nyangka pria dewasa ternyata masih suka susu strawberry,"

Shouto meraih susu kotak tersebut "Maksudmu aku tidak boleh minum susu?"

Izuku tertawa. "Engga, _sir_. Anu..." Shouto lihat Izuku menggaruk pipinya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

"Jadi boleh kuminum engga?"

"T-tentu saja boleh!"

Izuku kembali ke tempatnya dengan tergesa dan mulai membersihkan kembali bagian-bagian yang masih diselimuti oleh kotoran. Shouto menyedot susunya, kembali memerhatikan lelaki muda itu tengah mencongkel sesuatu menggunakan obeng pipih.

"Wah ini...kalo kabel ini dibiarin kejepit, bisa-bisa _keyboard_ anda jadi eror, _sir_."

"Ya gak papa _keyboard_ eror, asal hati engga," ucap Shouto dengan kalem sembari menusukkan sedotan putih ke dalam kotak susu.

"Ahahahaha...bisa aja becandanya," Izuku tertawa renyah.

"Selain masalah debu dan kotoran, apa lagi yang biasanya bikin laptop rusak?"

Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Izuku menjawab, " _Overheat_ atau laptop terlalu panas dan bikin rusak ke mesin lainnya. Biasanya dibawa kerja berjam-jam terus disimpan diatas kasur atau benda yang engga nyerap panas. Makanya loh, _sir_ , kipas eksternal itu penting. Biar mesin tetap _cold_. Kalau mau beli, di sini tersedia kok, hehe,"

Shouto mendengus melihat pemuda mungil ini sempat-sempatnya promosi.

"Eksternal maksudnya diluar?"

Izuku mengangguk, "Iya kipas yang diluar,"

"Bukannya di dalem juga udah ada? Itu yang kamu pegang,"

Izuku memutar kipas dengan gerakan luwes menggunakan jari telunjuknya, Shouto membayangkan hal lain.

"Tapi lebih baik kalau di luar juga ada. Kipas di dalam itu kecil ukurannya, _sir_. Gak sepenuhnya bikin dingin,"

"Ukuran punyaku besar,"

"Segini sih kecil, _sir_ ,"

Shouto ber 'hoo' ria.

"Jadi mending di luar?"

"Iya di luar biar ga rusak dan lebih aman, hehe,"

"Hmmm...Kamu suka di luar ternyata?" Shouto memangku dagunya.

"Hah? Gimana, _sir_?" Shouto menyeringai melihat pemuda mungil itu kebingungan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Enggak,"

"Nama tuan itu Todoroki Shouto ya?"

Si pemilik nama mengernyit. "Iya. Dari mana kamu tahu?"

"Ini di bawah laptop ada sticker nempel, hehe,"

Shouto menghela napas. Kakaknya.

"Namanya bagus kaya orangnya, ya, hehe,"

"Kamu menggoda?"

"Eh! Engga, sir! Saya t-tulus muji kok! S-soalnya emang faktanya gitu,"

Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sesuatu semacam pujian dan jilatan;bagus, tampan, menawan, bertangan dingin, pangeran dispenser hot and cool atau kata sifat lain yang akan membuat diri melambung tinggi. Sudah beratus-ratus manusia yang menyebutnya makhluk ciptaan sempurna tetapi kenapa jantung Shouto berdetak kencang hanya karena ungkapan sederhana yang terlalu tulus dari pemuda berambut ikal ini.

Tiga puluh lima menit telah berlalu ia habiskan tanpa bosan menatapi Izuku yang sibuk dengan laptopnya yang dicerai beraikan. Shouto lihat Izuku yang mulai membenahi bagian-bagian laptop yang telah dibersihkan dan mulai menyusun untuk kemudian dipasangkan sesuai tempatnya. Jari jemari Izuku terlihat kapalan dengan banyak goresan yang menghiasi permukaannya. Manik Shouto memergoki pemuda tersebut membasahi bibirnya dengan lidah. Seketika jantungnya berdenyut kencang.

Shouto dengan gerakan sekali, menggeser kursi plastik yang ia duduki tepat ke depan lemari kaca dimana Izuku tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sontak pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun tersebut memasang muka kaget. Kedua lengan Shouto ia tumpukkan di atas lemari.

"Udah selesai?" tanyanya kalem dengan suara yang berat sembari menatap erat lurus ke bola mata Izuku.

"U-udah, _sir_. T-tinggal masang penutup sama baterai," Tangan Izuku gemetar ketika membalik laptop yang ia pegang. Baut-baut diputar agar mengerat terpasang dengan baik. Ia mendengar Izuku menghela napas dan mengelap keringat di pelipis. Terliihat sangat gelisah.

Tombol _on_ ditekan, laptop yang duduk di depan Shouto perlahan menyala, Izuku bersorai mengatakan "yosh," dengan agak semangat dan tersenyum gembira. Lalu layar menampilkan _wallpaper_ dua orang pria yang sedang berciuman dengan lidah saling bertaut, membuat Izuku tertohok membulatkan mata dan jantung yang serasa akan copot. Shouto santai mengeluarkan uang dari dalam dompet.

"Ternyata benar akar masalah laptopku karena banyak kotoran ya," ujar Shouto.

"A-ah...k-kaya yang saya bilang t-tadi, _s-sir_ ," jawab Izuku terbata-bata, mengalihkan pandangannya dan memilih kotak susu yang tergeletak berada di atas meja sebagai pengalihan. Ia mendadak merasa panas dingin. Cepat-cepat kembali menutup layar laptop yang telah ia matikan sebelumnya dan memasukannya ke dalam tas jinjing.

"Kamu kok tegang?"

"E-engga kok, _sir_ ,"

"Ini," Izuku dengan jantung yang masih berdetak kencang memandangi enam lembar uang.

"Wah ini kebanyakan!" Izuku panik melihat lembar nominal yang begitu banyak terpampang nyata di depan mata. _Uang segini bisa dipake beli wagu sekilo!_ Jerit Izuku dalam hati.

"Anggap aja itu bonus karena udah bikin saya senang,"

"E-engga bisa gitu. I-ini terlalu banyak." Izuku merasa matanya berair karena takjub pada uang yang dipegangnya.

"Servis kamu menerima panggilan 'kan?"

Izuku meneguk ludah.

"M-menerima, sir."

"Bisa dipanggil ke rumah secara privat?"

Kok terdengar ambigu ya, bung?

"B-bisa,"

"Kapan-kapan aku panggil. Anggap aja itu uang muka di awal buat pelayanan lainnya nanti. Terima kasih servis-annya, Midoriya. Lain waktu, kamu servis aku sampai puas di tempat lain aja, bukan laptop,"

Hah? Izuku bengong. Pelayanan lainnya nanti apaan? Servis di tempat lain apaan?

Izuku mematung di tempat dengan dada yang bergemuruh kencang, melihat punggung Shouto menghilang di balik pintu.

Loh? Loooh?

"Siiiiirrrr!"

.

.

.

.

 **End.**

December, 03 2017


End file.
